The Game
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: Permainan antara para demigod dan penyihir di sebuah acara untuk menjalin persahabatan. Menang kalah tidak masalah... Oh, Percy Jackson punya Rick Riordan sedangkan Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Satu episode untuk satu grup. Gak ngerti ? Baca aja deh !
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 : Team Hufflepuff

PJ : Halo semua ! Saya Percy Jackson akan menjadi host acara "The Game" bersama co-host kita... Annabeth Chase !

AC : Terima kasih Percy. Ya, sekarang kita akan memulai acara kita "The Game" ! Yang akan bertanding hari ini adalah team Hufflepuff dan team Ravenclaw. Peserta kita antara lain :

Hufflepuff

1. Ernie Macmillan vs Justin Finch-Fletchley

2. Hannah Abbot vs Susan Bones

Ravenclaw

1. Luna Lovegood vs Cho Chang

2. Lisa Turpin vs Padma Patil

PJ: Ok, akan saya jelaskan pembagian team. Masing-masing pemenang dari team 1 akan menjadi satu tim. Begitu juga dengan team 2. Lalu team 1 dan team 2 akan bertanding lagi untuk mewakili team HR (Hufflepuff Ravenclaw)

AC: Lalu, team HR akan melawan team GS (Gryffindor Slytherin) di episode selanjutnya.

PJ: Sepertinya penjelasannya sudah cukup. Baiklah, di babak ini Ernie Macmillan akan melawan Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nah, Ernie, Justin, antara angka 1-5, kalian pilih yang mana ?

EM: Ngg... Terserah Justin.

JFF: Aku pilih 3.

AC: Angka 3. Kalian akan memainkan game "Tunggangi Kuda Liar" Tunggu dulu. Kalian datang dari mana ?

PJ: Entahlah, Annabeth. Kita jelaskan saja permainannya. Kedua kuda liar ini akan kalian tunggangi. Permainannya gampang, kalian hanya perlu menunggangi kuda liar di lapangan itu (Sambil menunjuk lapangan di bagian kanan) sambil mengumpulkan medali-medali. Ada 15 medali, 5 perunggu, 5 perak, 5 emas. Perunggu bernilai 1, perak bernilai 2, dan emas bernilai 3. Lalu kalian harus segera melewati garis finish setelah mendapatkan semua medali.

AC: Dan yang mendapat score terbanyak pasti yang menang. Yang menang nanti hanya perlu menunggu siapa yang menjadi teman satu tim kalian. Tapi sekarang, kuda-kuda ini sudah siap untuk ditunggangi. Kalian siap ?

EM & JFF : Siap !

(Ernie dan Justin menunggangi kuda mereka.)

PJ & AC : 1... 2... 3... !

(Ernie dan Justin segera memacu kuda mereka. Ernie berhenti dan mengambil satu medali perak, lalu dia memacu kudanya lagi. Justin entah bagaimana mendapatkan 3 medali perunggu. Ernie lalu menghentikan kudanya dan mengambil 2 medali emas yang menggantung di pohon, lalu memacu kudanya lagi. Justin juga menghentikan kudanya dan mengambil 3 medali perak yang tergeletak di jalanan dan memacu kudanya lagi. Ernie lalu entah bagaimana kejatuhan satu medali perunggu dari langit. Justin lalu mengambil 1 medali emas yang tergantung di ranting tanpa menghentikan kudanya. Ernie dan Justin telah melewati garis finish tanpa memedulikan sisa medali yang belum mereka dapatkan.)

AC: Oh ! Percy ! Mereka sudah melewati garis finish. Ayo kita pergi ke lapangan !

PJ: Ok !

EM: Fiuhh...

JFF: Kuda ini sangat liar.

PJ: Baiklah, mari kita hitung perolehan medali yang kalian dapatkan.

AC: Kita menghitung perolehan medali Ernie terlebih dahulu.

PJ: Ok, Ernie mendapatkan 1 medali perunggu, 1 medali perak, dan 2 medali emas. Jadi score yang Ernie peroleh sebanyak... Ngg...

AC: 9, Percy !

PJ: Oh, iya. Sembilan. Nah, sekarang kita akan menghitung perolehan medali Justin. Justin mendapat 3 medali perunggu, 3 medali perak, dan 1 medali emas. Jadi score yang Justin peroleh-

AC: 12. Score-nya 12.

PJ: Iya, iya... 12. Jadi, yang mewakili team 1 Hufflepuff adalah Justin ! Selamat Justin.

AC: Selamat Justin !

JFF: Ngg... Terima kasih.

PJ: Dan untuk Ernie, terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti game ini.

AC: Mungkin kalau kau ikut game ini lain kali kau akan menang.

EM: Iya, tidak apa-apa kok.

PJ: Nah, Justin. Kau akan menunggu di ruang tunggu yang telah kami siapkan, kau juga bisa menonton pertandingan selanjutnya.

AC: Sedangkan Ernie, kau dapat menonton game ini di ruang... Ngg... Ruang apa ya namanya ?

PJ: Ruang tunggu 2. Kalau tidak salah sih begitu.

(Justin pergi ke ruang tunggu, sedangkan Ernie menunggu di ruang tunggu 2)

PJ: Sekarang, team 2 Hufflepuff akan bertanding. Kita sambit... Eh, salah. Kita sambut... Hannah Abbot dan Susan Bones.

HA & SB : Hai...

AC: Nah, Hannah, Susan, antara angka 1, 2, 4, 5, yang mana yang kalian pilih ?

HA: Aku pilih 1.

SB: Tapi aku pilih 5.

PJ: Hmmm... Kalian diskusikan saja...

SB: Baiklah, baiklah... Aku mengalah saja. Kami pilih angka 1.

AC: Ok, 1. Ohh... Kuharap kalian sudah belajar tentang dewa-dewi Yunani dan Romawi.

HA: Aku sih sudah. Aku tidak tahu Susan sudah belajar atau belum.

SB: Yah, sedikit...

PJ: Jadi, kalian akan memainkan game... "Siapa Dewa/Dewi Ini"

AC: Permainannya sih gampang. Kalian tinggal menjawab 15 pertanyaan mengenai dewa/dewi Olympus.

PJ: Jadi kita seperti bermain cerdas cermat. Kalian akan memainkan game ini di ruang kuis. Ayo kita ke ruang kuis !

(Percy, Annabeth, Hannah, dan Susan pergi ke ruang kuis.)

PJ: Ini dia ruang kuis. Nah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi kita mulai kuisnya sekarang ya. Annabeth !

AC: Ok, pertanyaan pertama. Siapa wujud romawi dewa Anggur ?

SB: Ah ! Bacchus !

AC: Benar ! Perce !

PJ: Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapakah Dewi sihir Yunani ?

HA: HECATE !

PJ: Ok, tidak perlu berteriak sih, tapi tidak apa lah.

AC: Lanjut, siapakah wujud Yunani Vulcan ?

HA: HEPHAESTUS !

AC: Benar sekali !

SB: Hannah... Hannah... Kau harusnya masuk Ravenclaw saja.

HA: Diam deh !

PJ: Sekarang, siapakah Dewi Bulan dan perburuan dari mitologi Yunani ?

SB: Ah ! Ngg... Aku tahu !

HA: Biar aku saja yang menjawab. Artemis !

SB: Ah, iya. Yah, aku kalah lagi.

AC: Ya, Artemis. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapakah kembaran Artemis ?

SB: Apollo !

PJ: Yup ! Lalu, siapakah dewi pelangi ?

HA: IRIS !

AC: Kau pintar juga. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, siapakah dewa yang berkuasa atas lautan ?

PJ: ANNABETH ! AKU TAHU ! BIAR AKU YANG MENJAWABNYA !

AC: Tidak boleh ! Peraturannya mereka yang menjawab.

PJ: Kumohon ! Aku akan membelikanmu es krim nanti... Ayolaahhhh...

AC: Percy ! Tidak ! Nanti akan aku beri kau pertanyaan. Nanti saja ya... Nah, ayo kalian jawab.

HA: Yunani atau Romawi ?

AC: Oh, iya... Yunani.

HA: Poseidon.

PJ: Aaahhh... Itu pertanyaan paling gampang. Ya sudahlah... Siapakah wujud Romawi Poseidon ?

SB: Neptunus !

AC: Benar. Siapakah dewi cinta mitologi Yunani ?

SB: Aphrodite.

PJ: Wujud Romawinya ?

HA: Venus !

AC: Itu benar... Lalu, siapakah wujud Yunani raja para dewa ?

SB: ZEUS !

PJ: Ok, siapakah wujud Romawi ratu para dewa ?

HA: Juno !

AC: Siapakah saudara tiri Athena ?

HA: Ares.

PJ: 2 pertanyaan lagi. Siapa wujud Romawi Ares ?

HA: MARS !

AC: Pertanyaan terakhir..

SB: Aku sudah pasti kalah...

AC: Siapakah wujud Romawi Artemis ?

SB: Diana.

PJ: Ok, kuis sudah berakhir. Kita hitung score masing-masing !

AC: Sudah deh, aku saja yang menghitung. Hannah Abbot dengan score 9 dan Susan Bones dengan score 6. Jadi, yang mewakili team 2 Hufflepuff adalah Hannah Abbot ! Nah, Hannah. Silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu, dan Susan, silahkan menunggu di ruang tunggu 2. Kalian boleh menginap atau pulang, tapi yang mewakili team 1 dan 2 Hufflepuff harus menginap.

PJ: Ok, di episode selanjutnya kita akan bermain dengan team Ravenclaw. Jadi, kami akan mengucapkan...

PJ & AC: Sampai ketemu di episode selanjutnya !

**A/N: Percy Jackson punya Rick Riordan, Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling, ok ? Nah, tentang kemunculan Percy ada hubungannya dengan acara ini... Harap bersabar menunggu episode selanjutnya ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson punya Rick Riordan, dan Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N : Ok, episode ini bukan episode untuk team GS (Gryffindor Slytherin) Tapi penjelasannya nanti saja. Karena ini memang rencana author. Dan satu lagi, episode ini gaje banget. Kalau ditanggapi berlebihan dapat menyebabkan pusing dan gangguan kejiwaan, tapi bukan berarti gak boleh dibaca.**

Episode 2 : Team Ravenclaw

PJ: Halo penonton ! Saya ingin berkata bahwa saya kemarin bermaksud untuk bilang hari ini episode team Ravenclaw. Kemarin saya makan jamur yang aneh, sampai-sampai lupa kalau episode ini untuk team Ravenclaw. Nah, hari ini co-host kita Annabeth sedang absen. Dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Jadi, author kita hari ini adalah-

LV: Co-host Percy, bukan author !

PJ: Oh, iya... Maksudnya co-host kita hari ini adalah...

LV: Leo Valdez ! Ha, jangan mencoba membuatku terbakar Percy.

PJ: Nggg... Apa ? Aku lagi apa memangnya ? (Mengambil 3 jamur lalu memakannya.)

JF (Jennie Fortune) : Jangan makan jamur itu lagi Percy ! Pondok Hecate sudah kehabisan stok jamur. Lagipula kalau kamu makan jamur terus acara ini bisa kacau ! (Ceritanya Jennie itu demigod dari pondok Hecate. Jangan protes ! Dan dia mewakili author.)

PJ: Eh, ini jamur pondok Hecate ?! Kok kalian (Sambil menunjuk ke arah Jennie dan Leo) gak ngasih tau aku sih ? Kamu juga Jennie. Ngapain ganggu acara kita ?

JF: Kalau kamu gak ngambil jamurnya, aku gak bakal datang ! Sudahlah, aku harus kembali juga kok. JANGAN KAMU MENGAMBIL JAMUR ITU LAGI ! Paham ?

PJ: I.. Iya...

LV: Nah, sepertinya kita belum menyambut para pemirsa. Maaf atas gangguan yang tidak terduga tadi. Sekarang, selamat menyaksikan acara "The Game"

PJ: Hmm... Iya, selamat menyaksikan acara "The Game"

LV: Nah, di episode kali ini kita akan bermain bersama team Ravenclaw ! Kalo kalian lupa, ini pesertanya :

Team Hufflepuff

Team 1 : Justin Finch-Fletchley

Team 2 : Hannah Abbot

Team Ravenclaw

1. Luna Lovegood vs Cho Chang

2. Lisa Turpin vs Padma Patil

PJ: Ya, dan hari ini kita akan melihat siapakah yang mewakili team 1 dan team 2 Ravenclaw sehingga menjadi team HR yang kemungkinan kalau authornya malas, bisa diadakan beberapa episode ke depan.

Lv: Aku harap sih authornya gak malas.

PJ: Ya, Leo. Aku juga. Dan sekarang Justin dan Hannah sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu siapakah yang menjadi partner mereka. Marilah kita sambut Luna Lovegood dan Cho Chang.

LL: Hai !

CC: Halo...

LV: Baiklah, karena kemarin team Hufflepuff sudah memilih angka 1 dan 3, pilihan angka untuk kalian adalah 2, 4, dan 5.

LL: Terserah pada Cho saja... (Menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong)

CC: Eh, yakin nih ? Ya sudah, aku pilih 4 saja.

PJ: Ok, 4 adalah "Puzzle 10 Menit"

LV: Seperti namanya, kalian harus menyelesaikan sebanyak-banyaknya puzzle dalam 10 menit. Dan tentu yang paling banyak menyelesaikan puzzle yang menang.

PJ: Nah, ayo kita ke game room !

(Leo, Percy, Cho, dan Luna masuk ke game room)

LV: Ok, puzzle sudah disiapkan. Kami menyiapkan 50 puzzle untuk kalian berdua. Walau aku tidak yakin kalian dapat menyelesaikan semuanya. Lagipula kepingan puzzle-nya tidak dicampur sih. Tapi, kalian siap tidak ?

PJ: Leo... Ah, lupakanlah. Ya, kalian siap ?

LL & CC: Siap !

(Luna mengambil beberapa keping puzzle dan menyusunnya, tentu saja pada tempatnya. Begitu juga Cho. Biar gampang, permainannya disiarkan dengan cara ini saja.)

PJ: Ah, di menit ke-2 Cho sudah memakan satu puzzle.

LV: Percy, menyelesaikan. Bukan memakan.

PJ: Ah, sama sajalah.

LV: Beda tau !

PJ: Lalu di menit ke-3 Luna sudah berhasil mengecat satu puzzle.

LV: Efek dari jamur itu parah juga ya... Penonton, yang dimaksud Percy adalah menyelesaikan.

PJ: Oh, di menit ke-4 Luna sudah berhasil menyelesaikan puzzle kedua.

LV: Akhirnya benar juga. Eh, tunggu. Perce !

PJ: Apa ? (Mengeluarkan 1 jamur dari kantungnya dan memakannya)

LV: Kok kamu bisa punya jamur itu lagi ? Jennie kan sudah bilang, jangan makan jamur itu lagi.

PJ: Ini ? Tadi aku masih punya cadangan jamur.

LV: Ih, jangan dimakan Percy ! (Mengambil jamur dari kantung Percy dan membakar jamurnya dengan tangannya)

PJ: Yahh... Itu kan jamur yang enak !

LV: Tapi kamu gak boleh makan jamur itu ! Dan, penonton di menit ke-5 Cho sudah-

PJ: Cho sudah meminum puzzle keduanya !

LV: Ya ampun ! Percy ! Benar kata Annabeth.

PJ: Apa katanya ?

LV: Jamur dari pondok Hecate jangan dimakan.

PJ: Lalu ?

LV: Lupakan sajalah.

PJ: Di menit ke-6 Luna sudah menyalakan puzzle lainnya.

LV: Biarkan aku yang menjadi host. Kau sakit Percy.

PJ: Eh, ada es krim tidak ?

LV: Ada, di ruang penyembuhan

PJ: Asa ?

LV: Eh ?

PJ: Kalau begitu aku ke ruang penyakit dulu.

LV: Penyembuhan...

(Percy lalu ke ruang penyumbuhan)

LV: Nah, karena aku yang menjadi host, tetap saja aku membutuhkan co-host. Hmmm... Siapa yang bersedia ya ?

FZ: Aku saja.

LV: Ah, sambutlah co-host baru kita, Frank Zhang. Aku masih harus melihat keadaan Luna dan Cho. Nah, di menit ke-7 Luna sudah menyelesaikan puzzle lainnya. Cho juga.

FZ: Lalu di menit ke-9 Luna menyelesaikan puzzle lainnya.

LV: Stop ! Waktu habis !

FZ: Nah, mari kita hitung berapa banyak puzzle yang telah mereka selesaikan.

LV: Luna 5 puzzle, sedangkan Cho 3 puzzle. Selamat Luna, kau akan menjadi perwakilan team 1 Ravenclaw, harap kau menemui Justin karena dia rekan satu team-mu. Dia ada di ruang tunggu.

FZ: Dan untuk Cho, kau bisa ke ruang tunggu 2 untuk menyaksikan pertandingan selanjutnya.

(Luna ke ruang tunggu dan Cho ke ruang tunggu 2 dan Leo beserta Frank kembali ke ruang utama acara.)

LV: Nah, sekarang kita sambut team 2 Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin dan Padma Patil.

LT & PP : Hai !

FZ: Kalian kompak ya ? Sayang, kalian tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan ini berdua, karena salah satu dari kalian pasti ada yang kalah.

PP: Iya, iya... Aku tau itu...

LT: Aku juga tau.

LV: Ok, antara 2 dan 5 kalian pilih yang mana ?

PP & LT: 5 !

FZ: Memang kompak.

LV: 5 adalah game... Uhh... Ini game yang aneh.

FZ: Memang apa ?

LV: Coba kalau yang dapat cowok. Kayanya mereka gak bisa.

FZ: Memang game-nya apa ?

LV: Err... "Kepangi Wig Ini"

FZ: Oh, aku tidak tau cara mengepang rambut.

LV: Frank, kuharap kau mau menjelaskan cara memainkan game ini.

FZ: Oh, oke.. Jadi, kalian akan diberi waktu 5 menit untuk membuat kepang sebanyak-banyaknya pada sebuah wig.

LV: Dan wig itu ada di ruang tata rambut.

FZ: Leo, perasaanku saja atau memang tempat ini punya banyak ruang ?

LV: Sangat banyak dan dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu.

FZ: Ok...

(Leo, Frank, Lisa, dan Padma masuk ke ruang tata rambut)

LV: Nah, seperti kata Frank tadi. Kalian harus membuat kepangan sebanyak-banyaknya pada wig yang telah disiapkan selama 5 menit.

FZ: Oke, kalian siap ?

LT & PP: SIAP !

5 menit kemudian. (Gak mungkin aku jelasin satu demi satu kepangan yang mereka buat, kalian juga mungkin akan bosan kalau aku jelasin.)

LV: Oke, mari kita hitung berapa banyak kepangan yang berhasil kalian buat.

FZ: Padma berhasil membuat 12 kepangan, sedangkan Lisa membuat 7 kepangan.

LV: Ya, dan selamat Padma, kau akan menjadi rekan satu team Hannah, mewakili team 2. Dan Lisa, kau dapat menginap atau pulang. Dan terima kasih sudah mau bermain di acara ini.

FZ: Ya, seperti kata Leo.

LT: Sama-sama.

(Lisa pergi ke ruang tunggu 2, dia menginap dan Padma pergi ke ruang tunggu.)

LV: Ok, pemirsa. Besok kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan team 1 dan team 2. Saya Leo Valdez..

FZ: Dan saya Frank Zhang mengucapkan..

LV & FZ: Selamat menunggu episode selanjutnya.

LV: Semoga game-nya makin seru dan menegangkan.

FZ: Aku setuju.

**Ya, semoga episode selanjutnya seru..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jadi, kalo episode ini episode... Untuk menentukan Team HR. Dan, game untuk pertandingannya cuma satu. Jadi, mungkin chapter ini lebih sedikit daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya (Mungkin lho, kayanya sih banyak juga). Dan host beserta co-host kita ganti lagi. Langsung saja- Eh, saya lupa bilang, Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling dan Percy Jackson + Heroes of Olympus punya Rick Riordan. Dan jangan baca ini kalau lagi makan, kecuali kalian tahan...**

Episode 3 : Team HR

JG : "Halo, penonton di Camp Jupiter-"

GU : "Dan Camp Half Blood."

JG : "Ya, itu juga. Saya host anda, Jason Grace, dan co-host kita-"

GU : "Grover Underwood, satir favorit kalian."

JG : "Masa ? Ya sudahlah... Karena ini episode spesial pertama, saya sambut pemirsa dulu."

JG & GU : "Selamat datang di 'The Game'"

GU : "Spesial episode. Karena di episode ini pertandingannya menegangkan. Lebih keren dan spektakuler daripada mengepang wig, menjawab pertanyaan, menunggang kuda, walau harus kuakui menunggang kuda itu sulit dan menegangkan, dan lebih menegangkan daripada menyusun puzzle."

JG : "Iya, begitulah. Jadi, mari kita sambut 2 tim 4 orang yang akan bertanding di babak ini. Team 1, Justin Finch-Fletchley dan Luna Lovegood, Team 2, Hannah Abbot dan Padma Patil."

JFF, HA & PP : "Halo !"

LL : "Haii... !"

GU : "Nah, pertandingan ini sudah disiapkan. Kalian harus mengalahkan-"

JG : "Nama pertandingannya..."

GU : "Oh, iya. 'Kalahkan Naga'"

JG : "Yup ! Kalian harus mengalahkan naga, sambil menemukan kunci emas. Naga itu telah memakan kunci emas itu. Kunci emas itu kecil. Tapi kusarankan kalian mengalahkan naga itu baru mengambil kunci itu daripada kalian menunggu naga itu buang air besar. Lalu kalian dapat menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka gerbang lapangan untuk menyelamatkan diri."

GU : "Ada dua lapangan. Masing-masing untuk satu tim. Susah lho mengalahkan naga. Kalau menyerah juga tidak apa yang penting kalian selamat saja deh. Tidak boleh pake spell, bolehnya pake pedang atau busur panah atau tombak, pokoknya gak boleh pake sihir, kecuali kalian anak Hecate. Oh, ya. Naga yang ini tidak ada sayapnya, dan ada sihir ajaib yang membuat naga ini tidak keluar dari jangkauan kalian."

JG : "Nah, ayo kita ke lapangan untuk memulai pertandingan. Kalian siap ?"

JFF : "Ngg... Tidak ! Maksudku siap."

PP & HA : "Uhh... Errr..."

LL : "Langit memang cerah. Kuharap nargle itu tidak nakal."

GU : "AYO ! Semoga tidak ada korban jiwa."

(Di lapangan)

JG & GU : "Semoga berhasil !"

(Justin dan Luna masuk lapangan satu, pintu terkunci otomatis. Hannah dan Padma masuk lapangan dua dan pintu juga terkunci otomatis. Hanya kunci emas yang dapat membuka gerbang itu. Lapangan itu luas, seluas Camp Jupiter)

Lapangan 1

(Naga itu melirik Luna dan Justin. Luna memakai pedang, begitu juga Justin. Tapi Luna juga membawa belati. Naga itu lalu mengejar Luna, namun Luna gesit dan dia berlari terus, sementara Justin naik ke naga itu, menemukan cara untuk memotong naga itu dan membelah perutnya dan menggeledah isi perutnya untuk mencari kunci emas itu. Luns terjatuh, naga itu dapat memakannya sekarang, tapi Justin panik dan menusuk-nusuk sisik naga itu sehingga naga itu tidak jadi memakan Luna. Naga itu lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya, Justin menjadi pusing dan dia terlempar dari punggung naga itu. Luna itu pintar, jadi dia melihat kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuh naga itu. Perut naga itu tidak terlindungi sisik. Luna lalu berlari dan meluncurkan diri di bawah perut naga itu. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan hampir berhasil membelah perut naga itu sebelum naga itu berputar, Luna terkena ekor naga itu dan dia terlempar ke salah satu pohon yang ada di sana, terlempar sangat keras. Luna pingsan, dan Justin untungnya sudah bangun dari pingsannya, iya, tadi dia pingsan juga.)

Lapangan 2

(Begitu Hannah dan Padma memasuki lapangan itu, entah karena mereka beruntung atau sial, naga itu sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Untungnya, mereka tidak akan mati, sialnya perut naga itu tidak dapat mereka belah. Mereka tau perut naga yang ini tidak dilindungi sisik. Maka, terjadilah percakapan sebagai berikut :

HA : "Gimana nih, Padma ? Kita gak bakal bisa menang."

PP : "Tenang, satu-satunya cara, ya kita harus bangunin naga ini."

HA : "Tapi kalau naga ini marah, mereka akan lebih ganas daripada kita menunggu naga ini bangun dan menyerang kita. Kamu mau ambil risiko ?"

PP : "Yah, gak sih... Tapi mau gimana ?"

HA : "Ok, kamu boleh bangunin naga itu sekarang. Tapi ini demi team kita."

PP : "Ooo...keee..."

Padma menusuk bagian leher naga itu, naga itu lalu mulai terganggu dan mulai terbangun. Hannah menunggu di dekat Padma, mengangkat pedangnya. Mereka berdua menggunakan pedang. Lalu setelah naga itu menggeram dan mulai mengejar mereka, mereka lari tanpa arah yang jelas. Padma lalu berhenti sedangkan Hannah masih dikejar naga itu. Padma memberi isyarat agar Hannah berhenti berlari sebentar. Hannah pun berhenti. Hannah hanya berjalan perlahan. Dia menghadap naga itu sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat seperti "Naga baik..." atau "Jangan makan aku, aku ini pahit." Hal itu dilakukannya hanya untuk memberi waktu pada Padma agar dia dapat membelah perut naga itu. Namun naga itu merasa geli di bagian perutnya dan memutuska untuk lari mengejar Hannah, Hannah terkejut dan naga itu tetap mengejarnya.)

Lapangan 1 (lagi...)

(Justin berlari ke arah Luna yang pingsan, mencoba menyadarkannya. Tapi, naga itu malah mengejar Justin sekarang. Beberapa detik setelah itu Luna bangun. Justin telah naik di atas naga itu lagi sekarang. Luna mencoba untuk fokus mencari cara membelah perut naga itu. Untungnya, naga itu kelihatannya sudah lelah sekarang. Dia hanya diam sebentar, masih berdiri. Luna mengendap-ngendap ke arah perut naga itu. Dia menghunus pedangnya dan SRAT ! Luna telah kejatuhan jeroan naga, lebih tepatnya kehujanan jeroan naga. Luna langsung berlari sebelum naga itu jatuh menimpanya, Justin telah melompat dari punggung naga, membantu membersihkan Luna dari hujan jeroan naga itu.

LL : "Makasih, Justin."

JFF : "Iya, sekarang kita harus mencari kuncinya."

LL : "Baiklah."

Mereka mengangkat mayat naga itu, berat, sangat berat. Tapi mereka berhasil. Luna menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti emas di lautan jeroan naga itu. Luna mengambilnya.

LL : "Justin !"

JFF : "Ada apa ?"

LL : "Ini... Kuncinya.."

JFF : "Yayy ! Kita harus keluar dari sini.. Sebelum team 2 berhasil."

LL : "Ayo !"

Mereka membuka pintu gerbang, tapi team 2 juga sedang membuka pintu gerbang.)

Lapangan 2 (Terjadi di waktu yang bersamaan dengan lapangan 1 kalau kalian belum tau.)

(Setelah Hannah dan naga itu main kejar-kejaran, naga itu muntah, mungkin karena pusing. Setelah naga itu muntah, naga itu kembali tidur. Kali ini mereka sangat beruntung, naga itu juga memuntahkan kunci emas itu. Tapi mereka harus menggeledah muntah naga. Ewwww ! Namun mereka mendapatkan kuncinya. Tapi Padma terpeleset dan jatuh di atas muntah naga, dia... Dia... Dia berlumuran muntah naga...

PP : "Eeewwwwwww !"

HA : "Ayo buka pintunyaaaa..."

Mereka berlari ke gerbang itu dan membuka pintu gerbang di saat yang bersamaan dengan team 1.)

Setelah team 1 dan team 2 membuka gerbangnya, mereka hanya berbeda beberapa detik, mungkin setengah detik. Saatnya pengumuman...

JG : "Okk, ini dia peserta kita yang hebat. Dan yang berlumuran muntahan naga serta jeroan naga..."

GU : "Jason ! Siapa yang duluan membuka gerbang ? Itu yang ingin kami ketahui.."

JG : "Ya, okeee... Dan, pemenangnya adalahhhhh... TEAM 1 ! Selamat untuk Luna Lovegood dan Justin Finch-Fletchley ! Terima kasih kepada team 2 karena sudah mengikuti acara hari ini. Masih ada hadiah untuk team 2. Hadiahnya adalah 50 Galleon untuk masing-masing peserta team 2.

GU : "Yeah, tapi kalian boleh mandi dulu kok. Habis itu, episode depan, akan main dengan Gryffindor ! Yeah ! Juga kami mengucapkan-"

JG : "Bicaramu kok aneh sih ? Mual ?"

GU : "Gak... Penutup !"

JG & GU : "Terima kasih karena sudah menyaksikan 'The Game' hari ini. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya..."

**A/N : Setiap episode ganti host, kadang enggak. Dan naga yang gak punya sayap itu karena memang naga itu tidak punya sayap, sisik yang tidak ada di perut, karena memang dilahirkan begitu. Ok ? Nah, sampai di episode selanjutnya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, lama gak hari ini saya update, setelah UKK yang masih ada sisa untuk Senin dan Selasa. Wish me luck... Dan, sesuai kata Grover di chapter kemarin, kita akan bermain dengan Team Gryffindor, sekali lagi, author minta maaf untuk update yang super lama. Nah, langsung ke cerita saja, peraturan masih sama, kalau lupa, kembali saja ke chapter-chapter sebelumnya, author males ngulangnya (ditimpuk massa). Peace !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dkk punya J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson dkk punya Rick Riordan.**

**Warning : Super OOC, typos, garing, gaje.**

Episode 4

...

Penonton 1 : Host nya mana ?

Penonton 2 : Hilang kali, mungkin ditelen Gaea, kalo enggak kena Avada Kedavra.

Penonton 3 : Ngaco kamu.

Penonton 2 : Emang sekarang host-nya ada ?

Krik krik... Setelah apa yang terasa seperti menunggu selama 10 tahun, akhirnya penonton tidur semua, ada yang mangap, sampai lalat pun masuk, ada juga yang membuat sungai kecil, dan banyak pose aneh lainnya, namun semua itu berhenti saat...

DHUARR !

Penonton : (latahnya kambuh semua) Eh ayam mati eh ayam ayam.

TG : Aduh, maaf ya, saya telat. Tadi berantem sama Co-Host yang nyebelin banget.

NdA : Enak aja, yang rese tuh kamu. Kan dari tadi aku diem aja.

TG : Tapi, kamu tuh bilang Hades lebih baik dari Zeus, gak mungkin banget kan ?

NdA : Kenyataan sih ! Ayah ku emang lebih baik dari ayah kamu.

TG : Ngajak ribut lo ? (Thalia marah amat, dari aku kamu langsung ke lo gua...Ckckck.)

NdA : Ayo ! Lo pikir gua takut sama lo ?

TG : Emang dasar lo !

Jadi... Acaranya tidak mulai-mulai, karena kedua orang itu yang merupakan rekan kerja yang tidak bisa akur. Sampai akhirnya, Chiron datang.

C : (sanbil menjewer telinga Nico dan Thalia) Woi ! Kapan nih acara mau dimulai ? Profesional dikit dong. Kamu lagi Thalia, kasihan Lady Artemis, malu dia. Nico, kasihan ayah kamu, ibu tiri kamu tuh marah-marah, malu anak tirinya kaya gini, kan ini siaran LIVE. Di Underwold, Olympus, pokoknya setiap belahan dunia, acara ini disiarkan. Sudah, kalo gak bisa diem, kalian bakal dapet tugas nyuci piring selama liburan musim panas !

NdA : Aduh, iya pak. Tapi kan saya bisa shadow travel, Thalia juga ikut Artemis Hunter.

TG : Owww, iya tuh pak. Lepasin jewerannya dong...

C : (Lepasin jewerannya) Iya juga sih, ah, sudah, cepet mulai.

NdA & TG : Oke.

Jadi, para penonton sudah sadarkan diri dari acara tidur massal yang disambung latah, Thalia dan Nico juga sudah mau bekerja sama, walau gak ikhlas sebenernya.

NdA : Cih, gak sudi ya _aku_ kerja sama bareng kamu, cuma karena acara ini LIVE.

TG : Udah deh, lo diem aja, maksudku... Sambutan dulu.

NdA & TG : Halo pemirsa, selamat datang di 'The Game'

TG : Hari ini kita akan bermain dengan Team Gryffindor, nah, sekalian ada daftar peserta Team GS.

Team Gryffindor

1. Harry Potter vs Ronald Weasley

2. Neville Longbottom vs Hermione Granger

Team Slytherin

1. Draco Malfoy vs Marcus Flint

2. Pansy Parkinson vs Daphne Greengrass

NdA : ... (Emo mode on)

TG : Ngg... Ya, hari ini.. Mmm... Oh iya ! Marilah kita sambut Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley !

Penonton : (Bersorak sorai)

HP : Halo penonton, halo Thalia, dan Halo... Nicole ?

NdA : _Nico._

HP : Oh iya.. Sorry, lupa.

RW : Halo semua.

TG : Nah, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, di antara 1-5, kalian pilih angka berapa ?

RW : Kok gak pake basa-basi dulu ? Misalnya apa kabar gitu ?

NdA : Udah kelamaan pas adegan berantem, langsung aja. Jawab cepetan.

HP : Ebuset dah... Nih anak serem amat, Ron, kamu pilih nomor berapa ?

RW : 7 !

TG : *sweatdrop* Gak ada angka 7... Cuma sampe 5.

HP : Ah, lama, aku aja deh yang milih. 2.

TG : 2 ! Selamat, anda mendapat piring !

HP & RW : Horeeee~

NdA : Ini Host-nya idiot, bintang tamunya juga... Bukan, kalian gak dapet piring. Nomor 2 itu... Eh ? Gak salah nih ?

TG : Kenapa ?

NdA : Ini nomor 2 game-nya... *menyodorkan kertas*

TG : EH ?! Gak mungkin banget tuh !

NdA : Tapi emang begitu.

HP : Game apaan sih ?

RW : Tau, kayanya serem amat.

NdA & TG : Emang serem !

HP : Cepet napa.. Tadi aku disuruh cepet-cepet.

TG : Emmm... Game-nya... 'Treasure Hunt'

HP : Lah elah... Apa seremnya sih ?

NdA : Tau dari mana gak serem ? Emang kamu pernah disuruh nyelem 1 jam buat nyari harta karun ?

RW : Sobat-ku Nico... Harry pernah melakukan itu.

NdA : Eh ? Masa ? Yah... Di sini, kalian boleh memakai spell, namun kalau kalian belum muncul ke permukaan setelah 1 jam, kalian didiskualifikasi.

TG : Harta karunnya adalah... Gelang perak yang berhiaskan berlian biru. Nah, yang berhasil menemukan duluan adalah pemenangnya, mari kita pergi ke danau.

NdA : Bener kata Leo, tempat ini serem, luasnya tak tertandingi.

Author : Author gitu loh !

Author dicuekin, dan Nico, Thalia, Harry, dan Ron pergi ke danau yang ada di dekat lokasi, penontonnya juga. (Nih acara sebenernya diselenggarain di mana sih ? Penonton kok ikutan pindah ? Lucu banget.)

HP : Pake bubble-head charm aja deh.

RW : Sama.

TG : Baiklah, pada hitungan ketiga kalian boleh nyebur ke kolam.

NdA : TIGA !

Harry dan Ron pun langsung nyebur ke kolam, meninggalkan Thalia yang marah dan Nico yang senyum-senyum.

TG : Awas ya ! Gua bales lo !

NdA : Gue gak peduli. Timernya gimana ?

TG : Udah disetel. Abis nih acara kelar, siap-siap masuk infirmary lo !

NdA : Lo siap-siap ketemu bapak gua !

TG : Dasar anak Hades, lo pikir gua bakal mati hah ?

NdA : Iya lah, lo pasti kalah sama gua.

C : (Dari antara penonton) KALIAN !

TG : EH ? Mmm... Maaf Nic. (Kepaksa)

NdA : Iya.. Maaf juga. (Kepaksa juga)

Okay, jadi Harry dan Ron harus mencari gelang di yang ada di dasar danau ini.

Harry's POV

Jadi mencari gelang di sini... Gampang gak ya ? Semoga... Aku terus berenang dan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, banyak terumbu karang di sini. Aneh, ini kan danau, tapi ada juga sih, cuma.. Tau ah. Nah, di situ ada ikan yang bagus banget. Berkilauan gitu. Berkilauan warna biru. Padahal ikannya warnanya kuning. Lho ? Itu kan ?

Ron's POV

Berenang... Berenang... Berenang... Apa sih yang harus aku cari ? Gelang perak yang berhiaskan berlian biru. Itu ada ikan kuning tapi berkilauan biru. Lho ? Kok ikan ada gelang di badannya ?

Back to Third Person's POV

Harry dan Ron sama-sama berenang ke arah ikan aneh itu. Untung ikannya gak kabur, udah keberatan kali ya ? Lalu saat mereka masih ke arah ikan aneh itu, Ron melirik sinis Harry, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dar Der Dor ! Bletak !

Gulat dengan ikan dan memperebutkan hak milik dengan Harry, akhirnya Ron mendapatkan gelang itu. Dia buru-buru naik ke permukaan, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang super terkenal di Hogwarts ini.

RW : Puahh ! Woi, aku dapet gelangnya nih !

Nico yang tadinya sedang berpikir rencana yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Thalia, entah menyerahkannya kepada Zombie atau apa lah, sampai-sampai tengkorak-tengkorak bermunculan dari bawah tanah, dan Thalia yang sedang ada awan kecil di atas kepala, awan dan petir kecil terkejut karena teriakan Ron.

TG : Nyantai, bro. Ya udah, cepet naik, Harry mana ?

RW : Mana aku tau. Nih, gelangnya. *Menyerahkan gelang ke Thalia*

HP : *Muncul dari permukaan tiba-tiba* Ih, ninggalin orang aja.

TG : *Memberikan gelang ke Nico* Teliti !

NdA : Demi Hades, nih cewek bebal banget. Ya udah. *meneliti gelang* Batu Safir, bukan berlian.

TG : Sayang sekali Ron, tapi anda salah mengambil gelang.

RW : Hah ? Padahal udah capek juga.

HP : Makanya, jangan ninggalin orang. *Mengeluarkan gelang dari kantongnya* Yang ini bukan ?

RW : Lho ? kok kamu bisa ketemu gelang itu ?

HP : Ada di balik karang-karang. Nih. *Memberi Nico gelangnya*

NdA : Hmmm... Ini berlian. Jadi, pemenangnya adalah Harry ! Selamat ! Nah, Harry, silahkan ke ruang tunggu, sedangkan Ron, silahkan ke ruang tunggu 2.

Harry dan Ron menuruti apa yang Nico katakan.

TG : Nah, sekarang mari kita sambut-

NdA : Neville Longbottom dan Hermione Granger.

TG : Main motong aja sih. Beneran deh, awas lo nanti. Nah, selamat datang Neville Hermione.

HG : Halo...

NL : Hai ?

NdA : Antara 1,3,4, dan 5 pilih yang mana kalian ?

TG : Ramah dikit dong. Jadi, apa kabar ? Abaikan saja dia.

HG : Aku baik-baik saja.

NL : Aku juga.

TG : Baiklah, kita akan memulai permainan ini. Jadi apakah kalian siap ?

HG & NL : Gak juga.

TG & NdA : *sweatdrop*

NdA : Uh.. Well... jadi, antara 1,3,4, dan 5 pilih yang mana kalian ?

NL : Kamu aja yang milih, Mione.

HG : Hmm... 4 itu angka yang kurang bagus, aku pilih 5 aja.

TG : Okay ! 5 adalah...

NdA : Hmm... Ini kurang seru game-nya.

TG : Lah elah... Gak masalah kali. Aku aja pasti kalah kalo ikut game ini. Kaya kamu bisa aja.

NdA : Aku mana bisa, lagian aku kan cowok.

TG : Jaman sekarang tuh cewek sama cowok banyak kali yang bisa.

HG : Woi ! Apaan sih ?

NL : Kan aku jadi kepo.

NdA & TG : Kalian akan bermain 'Cooking'

HG & NL : Ooohh... HUAPAAAA ?

TG : Gak usah lebay juga kali...

HG : Tapi aku tak bisa memasak, mengapa aku dapat tugas yang sulit sekali seperti ini ? Huaaa... Emak ! Bantuin Mione.

NdA : Gak boleh pake bantuan !

NL : Nenek...

TG : Ayo lah, kita tinggalkan adegan mengharukan ini dan pergi ke dapur !

Dan begitulah Nico, Thalia, Hermione, dan Neville pergi ke dapur.

NdA : Temanya dessert.

Saat Nico mengucapkan dessert, penonton bertambah satu. Siapakah itu ? L Lawliet.

TG : Bahan bebas, waktu 1 jam, dimulai dari-

NdA : 1 jam lagi.

HG & NL : Oh, okay.

TG : Eh ? Bukan ! Dari sekarang tau ! *deathglare ke Nico* Kalian liat kan kenapa aku kesel ke dia ? Rese sih dia.

HG & NL : Sekarang ?! Oh My ZEUS !

TG : Woi ! Nama bapak gua gak usah disebut-sebut juga kali !

HG & NL : Okay, Oh My HADES !

NdA : Apa lo bilang ? Lo mau dihantuin selamanya hah ?

HG & NL : A-ampunn...

TG : Ah, udah, masak sono.

Jadi, Hermione mengambil pudding, susu, gula, strawberry, jeruk, apel, sirup coklat, dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Dia mau bikin pudding, emang sempet ya satu menit doang ?

Kalo Neville, dia ngambil Tepung terigu, tepung beras, mentega, telur, gula, garam, cabe (eh ? Dessert pake cabe ?), cokelat, whipped cream, baking powder, dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

Sementara mereka masak, kedua host kita sedang cemas, kenapa ? Simaklah percakapan berikut :

NdA : Thalia, aku takut deh.

TG : Emang kenapa ?

NdA : Juri-nya kan para penonton, nah, peserta yang ini kan pada gak bisa masak, gimana kalo penontonnya pingsan semua ?

TG : Ngg... Iya juga ya, mana Neville pake cabe lagi.

NdA : Udah, interview aja.

TG : Iya...

Jadi Thalia menanyakan Hermione, sedangkan Nico menanyakan Neville.

TG : Jadi Hermione, kamu mau masak apa ?

HG : Pudding aneka buah.

TG : Oh... Kalo itu bu-

HG : Udah ! Jangan banyak nanya ! Gua gak bisa konsen nih gara-gara lo ! Sono balik ! Cepetan !

TG : I-iya... (batinnya berkata : Lo kena petir bapak gua tau rasa. Untung gua lagi _agak_ sabar hari ini.)

Sementara Nico..

NdA : Jadi Neville, kamu masak apa ?

NL: Chocolate Cake ala Granny.

NdA : Oh, okay... Kalau boleh tau, cabenya buat apa ?

NL : Oh, itu... Rahasia !

NdA : *sweatdrop* (batinnya berkata : untung aku lagi gak kepo.)

Nah, satu jam berlalu...

TG : Okay, kita bisa mulai penilaian, di mohon para chef (TG dalam hati :hoekss, muntah gue) untuk mempersiapkan makanannya.

HG & NL : Taa-daa.

Yah, jadi, pudding Hermione bisa jadi dalam sejam. Dan kue Neville juga. Dari penampilan... Okay beda jauuuhhhhh banget. Pudding Hermione berbentuk hati warna coklat, dengan warna-warni buah di atasnya. Kalo Neville... Aduh, ancur-ancuran bentuknya. Kaya apa tau...

Penonton disuruh mencoba, semua memilih mencoba pudding Hermione duluan. Nah, kata penonton sih pudding Hermione itu kaya serigala berbulu domba... Tampilannya WOW banget, sedangkan rasanya... Amit-amit ! Jadi, para penonton mencoba kue Neville yang ancur-ancuran,

L Lawliet (salah satu penonton) : Aduh.. Kalau yang bentuknya bagus aja rasanya jelek, apalagi yang kaya begini ?

Jadi, saat mencoba kue Neville, kata mereka, kue Neville kaya domba berbulu serigala. Penampilan ancur banget kaya apa tau, Cuma rasanya enak banget.

Nico dan Thalia juga mencoba keduanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang Nico ingin tanyakan pada Neville.

NdA : Neville...

NL : Kenapa ?

NdA : Cabe yang tadi buat apa ?

NL : Oh... Itu, aku makan cabenya, soalnya kalo lagi kepedesan, aku jadi bisa melakukan banyak hal. Yah, aku makan cabenya pas tengah jalan, aku lupa soalnya, makanya bentuk ancur tapi rasa lumayan.

All : *Sweatdrop*

Okay, setelah penjurian selesai, maka hasilnya telah diumumkan..

TG & NdA : Dan, pemenangnya adalah... Neville Longbottom ! Selamat Neville...

NL : Wah, aku gak nyangka..

HG : (Emo corner)

TG : Jadi Neville, kamu bisa ke ruang tunggu, Hermione bisa ke ruang tunggu 2.

Hermione dan Neville mengikuti kata Thalia.

NdA : Okay.. Terima kasih semuanya, karena episode hari ini sudah selesai, maka..

NdA & TG : Kami mengundurkan diri, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya..

**Satu hal ingin saya bilang, ini chapter terpanjang sejauh ini. Uwaa, sebagai permintaan maaf ke reader gitu. Nah, terima kasih juga buat yang nge-review fanfic aneh, gaje, garing dan abal-abal saya, see you next time, Author janji deh update agak cepetan, soalnya lagi ada waktu luang.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, update. **

**And Author mau koreksi kesalahan kemaren, yang pas Hermione ngambil bahan-bahan nuat pudding kan ada kalimat yang "Sempet apa satu menit ?" Atau semacam-nya lah. Itu satu jam.**

**Readers : "Kenapa gak benerin aja ?"**

**Author : "Males *Peace*"**

**Readers : *Nimpukin Author pake sepatu***

**Author : "Lumayan bisa dijual, cuci dulu sih.."**

**Readers : "Kurang ajar..."**

**Dah, langsung aja ke cerita..**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, ejaan yang tidak sempurna, typos, humor garing, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Harrry Potter dkk punya J.K. Rowling, Percy Jackson dkk punya Rick Riordan.**

Episode 5 : Team Slytherin

PM : Hai, saya Piper McLean. Saya adalah host kalian hari ini di The Game.

HL : Dan saya adalah Hazel Levesque, co-host kalian.

PM & HL : Selamat datang di 'The Game'

PM : Hari ini kita akan bermain dengan Team Slytherin. Juga ada daftar peserta dari episode-episode sebelumnya :

_**Team HR**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley & Luna Lovegood**_

_**Team Gryffindor**_

_**1. Harry Potter**_

_**2. Neville Longbottom**_

_**Team Slytherin**_

_**1. Draco Malfoy vs. Marcus Flint**_

_**2. Pansy Parkinson vs. Daphne Greengrass**_

HL : Okay, jadi marilah kita sambut Draco Malfoy dan Marcus Flint.

DM & MF : Halo *Menyeringai ala Slytherin (emang ada ? Bikin saja lah.)*

PM : Nah, kalian apa kabar ?

DM : Baik.

MF : Super biasa aja.

All : *sweatdrop*

DM : Kau... Ah, sudahlah.

HL : Okay, karena kemarin sudah ada beberapa games yang dimainkan, maka kalian saya beri kesempatan untuk memilih sisanya, yaitu angka 1,3, dan 4. Kalian pilih yang mana?

DM : 3!

MF : 5!

DM : 3! *Mulai melotot*

MF : 5! *Melotot juga sampe giginya tonggos (Bukannya udah dari dulu, ya ?)*

DM : My father will hear about this!

MF : Ya udah sono, ferret!

DM : Apa lo bilang?!

MF : FERRET!

DM : Kau... *Nonjok Marcus*

MF : *Nampar Draco*

PM : *Pake charmspeak* Stop! Jangan bertengkar.

DM & MF : *Kena charmspeak* I-iya..

PM : *Masih pake charmspeak* Kalian pilih salah satu angka, ya? Kompak!

DM & MF : Baik...

HL : Ang- eh.. Kamu aja Pipes.

PM : *sigh* Kalian pilih angka berapa?

DM & MF : 1...

HL : Okay, 1 adalah... Oww... Lomba yang lagi-lagi tidak seru. Tapi salah satu peserta kita mempunyai peluang yang sangat besar untuk menang.

PM : Game apa, Hazel?

HL : Game lomba makan apel hijau.

PM : Kamu... gak salah baca?

HL : Emang salah ya ? *muka bingung*

PM : Itu kan kertas yang pas kita lagi acara pertemuan kedua camp itu. Kertas yang acara ini ada di belakang kertas itu. *Sambil nunjuk*

HL : Yang mana? *Bolak balik 100 kertas*

PM : (Batinnya Piper : Ebuset... Banyak amat kertasnya.) Sudah, aku saja yang baca. Nomor 1 adalah game-

LV : (Datang dari backstage) Ada yang liat kertas jadwal film punyaku, gak? *Ngeliat tumpukan kertas-kertas Hazel* Mmm... Nanti saja deh...

HL : Film ? Emang kamu mau ngapain? *Kepo mode on*

LV : Panggilan dari Olympus jam berapa? *Gak jawab pertanyaan Hazel*

HL : Ish... Itu satu jam lagi mulai, siaran LIVE dari Olympus.

LV : Oh.. Yah.. Aku telat gak, ya?

PM : Mau ke ma-

DM : Woi! Kok kita dicuekin?

MF : Tau, udah capek-capek datang ke sini malah dicuekin. Cih.

PM : Sorry, bentar ya...

DM & MF : *diam seribu bahasa* (Batin mereka : Ini kan siaran LIVE.)

PM : Jadi, kamu mau ke mana, Leo?

LV : Itu, ada panggilan dari Olympus, hanya untuk saya.

HL : Misi langsung dari dewa gitu ?

LV : Itu… Hephaes- Ayah sedang.. pergi, dan kamera-kamera di Olympus rusak, aku yang disuruh benerin deh.

PM : Mmmm… Ya sudahlah, kembali ke acara. (Ceritanya Leo udah pergi ke Empire State Building.) Nah, tadi sampai mana ?

DM : Sampe nomor 1.

PM : Oh iya…. Nomor 1 adalah.. "Lautan Api"

HL : Kalian harus melewati, mm… Ralat. Memasuki rumah yang sedang kebakaran dan mencari sebuah apel hijau (What?!) di dalam rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba aura gelap menyelimuti si ferret Slytherin ini.

DM : Apel hijau… Khu khu khu…

PM : Flint… Dia kenapa?

MF : Dia… Biasalah, dia itu terobsesi dengan yang namanya apel hijau, bahkan sudah ada pairing-nya lho, Drapple.

PM & HL : Ohhh….

HL : Sudah! Ayo kita mulai!

Jadi, mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah yang sedang terbakar… (Saya masih heran kok nih tempat banyak amat ruangnya, sampe punya rumah, yang hanya untuk dibakar. Gila memang…)

PM : Peraturannya adalah sebagai berikut,

1. Boleh memakai spell.  
2. Harus mengambil apel hijau, yang mendapatkannya adalah pemenangnya.

HL : Nah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kalian dipersilahkan masuk ke rumah yang sedang terbakar itu. Kalian mengerti?

DM & MF : YA!

PM : Baik, 1…

HL : 2…

PM & HL : 3!

Draco dan Marcus berlari memasuki rumah itu, tanpa rasa takut. Well… Marcus ogah-ogahan sih. Tapi Draco, semangat '45 tuh. Larinya mengalahkan kecepatan Arion, gak juga sih. Namun saat di dalam rumah itu, Marcus sudah terkena api, dan hampir, catat itu, hampir terkena reruntuhan.

MF : Serem banget~

Draco… Api yang mengenai tubuhnya dihiraukannya, matanya berkilap-kilap. Satu tujuan Draco, apel hijau. Larinya masih cepat, menelusuri setiap bagian rumah itu. Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Marcus. Ya, pada akhirnya Draco menemukan sebuah ruangan, ada apel hijau di pojok ruangan itu. Tapi, kita lihat si Marcus dulu nih.

Marcus sedang… Eh… Lari-lari sambil mencoba memadamkan api di celana kesayangannya. Okay, dia akhirnya menemukan pintu halaman belakang rumah itu, untungnya tempat itu tidak terbakar. Ada juga kolam kecil di situ, tanpa piker panjang, Marcus pun langsung melompat ke kolam itu. SPLASH!

MF : Ah… Lega… Celana kesayangan gua ini…

Jadi Marcus melihat ada ember di dekat kolam kecil itu, dia mengambil ember itu dan langsung mengisinya dengan air dari kolam itu, dan dia kembali ke rumah itu dengan menenteng ember itu, buat antisipasi kalau-kalau ada api yang menyambar celananya lagi.

Nah, sekarang kembali ke Draco. Dia ingin mengambil apel itu, namun ada kolom api yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan apel hijau tercinta (Eaaa!). Jadi, dia berpikir agar mendapatkan apel itu. Ya, dia mengguunakan spell "Accio"

Penonton yang melihat (Kan ada CCTV-nya, jadi kelihatan. CCTV-nya tidak terbakar. Jangan Tanya!) : Kenapa gak dari tadi ya ?

HL & PM : *Lagi sibuk main kelereng* Eh apa ?

Penonton : *sweatdrop*

Sudahlah, kembali ke rumah itu. Jadi ruangan yang berisi apel hijau itu ada di lantai 2. Dan karena Draco sudah mendapatkan apel hijau itu, dia ingin keluar dari rumah itu, namun jalan keluarnya tertutup oleh api.

DM : Sial. Kalo gini gimana caraku keluar? Hanya ada satu cara.

Dan satu cara itu adalah dengan melompat. Jadi, Draco melompat lewat salah satu jendela, dank arena tempat itu gak tinggi-tinggi amat, jadi dia selamat, beserta apel-nya. Nah, bagaimana dengan Marcus?

MF : Hmm… *ngeliat ke jendela* Wah, si Draco udah dapet apel-nya. Nekat dia pake lompat segala. Kalo gitu, gua udah gak bias menang dong. Ah, sial. Sudahlah, keluar lewat pintu saja, untung gak terbakar.

Singkat cerita si Marcus pergi lewat pintu, dan menemukan Draco yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar sambil memeluk apel hijau-nya dengan mesra.

PM : *Sudah selesai mainnya* Nah, karena yang mendapatkan apel hijau tersebut adalah Draco, maka pemenangnya adalah Draco. Selamat Draco.

HL : Selamat ya. Apel itu boleh kau makan. Kalau mau, nah, sekarang Draco boleh ke Ruang Tunggu, dan Marcus boleh ke Ruang Tunggu 2.

(Dan Draco serta Marcus melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Hazel.)

PM : Nah, ada juga peserta kita selanjutnya, Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Greengrass.

PP & DG : Halo semuanya.

HL : Halo, apa kabar?

PP & DG : Baik.

PM : Nah, karena tadi sudah dipilih oleh mereka angka 1, sisanya adalah angka 3 dan 4. Kalian pilih angka berapa?

Pansy dan Daphne berdiskusi agak lama. Sekitar 3 menit (lama? Terserahlah.) Jadi, mereka memilih nomor berapa ya?

TBC

Author : Eh, Narator. Salah, belum bersambung tau. Lanjut dulu. Ih!

Ehem.. Maaf atas kesalahan saya. Jadi kira-kira angka berapa yang mereka pilih?

PP & DG : 3!

PM : Baik, karena kalian telah memilih angka 3, kami akan bacakan game nomor 3.

Piper dengan hati-hati membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya itu. Dia sepertinya sangat tenang saat membaca. Rambutnya yang indah berkibas karena terkena hembusan angin. Mata- Stop! Itu narasinya tadi diganti sama Jason. Maaf lagi reader(s).

PM : Dan game nomor 3 adalah… Uh… Game 'Buku Keramat'

HL : Game apaan tuh?

PM : Tanya aja sama si Author. Gak perlu deh. Itu game.. Kalian harus mencari buku keramat yang ada di hutan. Dan, batas waktunya 1 jam. Kalian tidak boleh membawa tongkat sihir kalian. Kalian hanya diperbolehkan membawa pedang atau belati atau busur panah. Terserah sih sebenernya. Tapi aku lebih suka belati dan pedang, karena bias untuk pertempuran jarak dekat.

HL : Ya, yang jelas peraturannya begitu lah. Jadi, kalian ikut dengan kami pergi ke hutan.

PM : Ampun deh, emang kata semua yang ada di acara ini bilang tempatnya serem, kebanyakan ruang, bahkan ada hutannya, rumah. Tempat pacuan kuda juga, kan? Serem.

Singkat cerita aja ya. Jadi Pansy mengambil belati dan Daphne mengambil Pedang. Mereka juga tidak tau itu untuk apa. Dan hutan ini mirip hutan di Camp Half-Blood, tapi yang jelas beda.

Nah, karena mereka sudah ada di hutan, dan timer pun sudah diaktifkan, jadi mereka segera berlari ke hutan. Nyasar gak ya? Ya gak bakal. Jelas… Lah itu tanda panahnya ada segudang. Game-nya bias dibilang gampang kalo cuma disuruh nyari buku. Tapi kita tidak pernah tau ada bahaya apa di hutan itu kan ?

Pansy's POV

Cih, mencari buku di hutan kaya gini? Banyak tandanya lagi. Harusnya sih super gampang. Tapi.. Kok ada suara-suara aneh ya? Aku cek aja deh. JENG JENG JENG! Lagu seram diputar di background-nya. Apaan sih.. Tapi saat aku lihat ke belakang, ternyata ada… HARIMAU! KYAAA! TOLONG! Eh, lupa, kan ada belati. Jadi, aku menghunus belatiku dan mencoba menghindari harimau itu. Namun harimau it uterus menerus mengejarku, aku jadi berlari tanpa arah yang jelas. Kalau begitu, aku bias mati! Harimau itu sudah siap menikamku, tapi aku menusuk matanya dengan belatiku. Lalu harimau itu meraung kesakitan. Makanya, jangan cari masalah dengan Pansy Parkinson. Hmm… sekarang aku ada di mana ?

Daphne's POV

Jadi saat aku masuk ke hutan ini, aku sudah punya perasaan super gak enak. Aku selalu waspada, dan selalu aku mengecek tanda keberadaan buku itu. Sejauh ini aku sih aman, gak ada hewan buas yang mau menyerang aku, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi dalam 10 detik ke depan. Tidak ada. Untuk sekarang aku masih terus mengikuti tanda. Tapi tiba-tiba… KYAAA! Seekor kera tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. A.. Apa-apaan ini? Kera tersebut memelukku. Hiiyy… Geli aku, jadi aku lempar tuh kera. Eh, gak taunya malah ada orang utan meluk aku sekarang. Et dah… Emang gua Ratu Hutan apa? Disukai oleh para primata? Lari aja deh, karena saya sudah panik banget sekarang. Dan… Aku lari terus. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan tanda panah mengarah ke bawah dan tepat dibawahnya ada buku. Oh yes! Aku ambil aja deh tuh buku dan berlari melawan arah tanda panah itu. Good bye kera dan orang utan!

POV-nya siapa ya? Si Narator aja deh.

Jadi, Daphne berlari keluar dari hutan, disambut oleh Piper dan Hazel, tidak lama si Pansy keluar, tampak kesel sih gara-gara kalah. Ckckckck…

PM : Nah, begini ya, karena aku udah bingung mau ngomong apa, mending kamu aja yang ngomong, Pansy dan Daphne.

PP & DG : *Sweatdrop*

HL : Pipes.. (nadanya agak mengancam)

PM : Oh, sorry. Aku gak sadar tadi, hahahaha…

ALL min PP & DG : *sweatdrop*

PP & DG : *tambah sweatdrop*

PM : Nah, karena yang berhasil menemukan bukunya adalah Pan- maaf, Daphne, jadi… Selamat ya, Daphne, kamu menang.

DG : Yay!

HL : Dan, aku sudah bosan menginstruksikan hal ini, Daphne, kau bias ke Ruang Tunggu, sedangkan Pansy silahkan ke Ruang Tunggu 2 (a.k.a Ruang Tunggu Si Kalah)

PM : Nah, karena episode hari ini sudah selesai, maka…

PM & HL : Kami mengundurkan diri, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya!

**TBC**


End file.
